The present invention relates to a video/audio information collecting system using a video camera and an editing system thereof, and more particularly, to a collecting-editing VTR system whereby editorial auxiliary data such as information of a time code, a representative still image of each cut scene, etc. are stored in a camera incorporated VTR when the scene is photographed thereby to facilitate quick and easy editorial work with reference to the editorial auxiliary data at the time of editing.
In the case of producing a storytelling video program based on a tape photographed and recorded by a camera incorporated VTR, it is routine to use and edit only necessary scenes from many scenes in the tape to form one program. For detecting where the necessary scenes are located in the tape subjected to collection, the tape is once reproduced in an edition process to take notes of recorded contents and positions of the contents in the tape to take approximate aim.
It is required in the conventional camera-VTR system and VTR editing system to reproduce the tape once totally from the beginning to the last scene as described hereinabove, and therefore there exists a problem in that a preparation work for the edition of the tape takes a large amount of time.
The present invention is devised to solve the aforementioned inconvenience, and has for its object to provide a system allowing quick positional detection of necessary scenes in a recorded tape without reproducing the tape from the start to the end and achieving easy and speedy edition of the tape.
In order to accomplish the above object, a video/audio information collecting system of the present invention comprises: video camera section (VC) for photographing an object and taking video and audio information of the object; a data recording/reproducing section (VTR) for recording and reproducing the video and audio information taken by the video camera section to a recording medium; an auxiliary data memory section (MEM) for storing editorial auxiliary data to be referred to in a process when the video/audio information recorded in the data recording-reproducing section is edited; and a memory control section (MCR) for controlling the auxiliary data memory section, wherein, when the video and audio information is recorded by the data recording/reproducing section, the editorial auxiliary data is written into the auxiliary data memory section under the control of the memory control section and wherein the auxiliary data memory section includes an IC memory card or a temporary storage means for temporarily storing the editorial auxiliary data.
A video/audio information editing system according to the present invention comprises: an edition source VTR having a main information recording medium loaded thereto for reading and reproducing data of video and audio information already recorded and collected in the main information recording medium; an editor VTR, coupled to the edition source VTR, to which the data recorded in the main information recording medium is transferred for dubbing; a system controller for reading editorial auxiliary data from an auxiliary data recording medium recording the editorial auxiliary data, thereby controlling the edition source VTR and editor VTR with reference to the editorial auxiliary data, wherein a main information portion necessary for an edition among the data recorded in the main information recording medium loaded to the edition source VTR is dubbed to execute the editing operation. The system controller has a monitor display which displays at least one of still picture data, a start time, a stop time, an OK/NG flag for each cut number as the read editorial auxiliary data in one display block area, so that a plurality of display blocks are arranged and displayed on one display screen.
A video tape is used as the main information recording medium, and a detachable IC memory card is applied as the auxiliary data recording medium, and the editorial auxiliary data recorded therein is read out, alternatively, the video tape itself includes the auxiliary data recording medium for recording the editorial auxiliary data, whereby the system controller reads the editorial auxiliary data along with the main information from the source VTR.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a representative still picture, start time, stop time, OK/NG flag, etc. of each cut scene is recorded as editorial base data to the memory card when collecting, and a position of each necessary scene can be searched for with reference to the recorded editorial base data without reproducing the video tape from the start to the end at the time of editing, and therefore, the editorial work can be performed quickly and easily.
In a second aspect of the present invention, the editorial base data when collected is recorded to the video tape itself, and a position of a necessary cut scene can hence be searched for promptly and easily without using a memory card, and thus, the obtained VTR editing system is of remarkably high efficiency in practical use from a point of view of edition work.